Pact
The Pact is an interstellar state that began in Year 78 as a defensive alliance by the the wisp, tidanel, and aht species before expanding its purposes and size to include other species from across the Known Galaxy. Formed to counter the threat of the League, the Pact successfully thwarted attempts of League conquest, and spent the better part of half a millennium expanding its reach and preparing greater defenses. Until 565, it was the second largest super-state in the Known Galaxy. The three Founder species had already enjoyed a long history of cooperation before the Pact was formed. After repelling the first League invasion, the founding nations initiated government changes that created a single government entity under the Pact. Other species joined the Pact to protect themselves from similar League incursions, resulting in the Pact set up a tributary system where the other states contributed resources to the Pact, which were distributed by the Founders. The Pact set standard of defense capabilities for all its members, and the combined research network of the Pact states contributed many innovations to the galaxy, such as the FTL gates. Though officially an alliance of equals, the Pact developed a hierarchy among its members, with the Founders effectively dictating the military and foreign policies of the other members and their relations with each other. While other early members, known as Second States, retained autonomy in some areas, latter members, known as Third States, who were often coerced into joining were effectively puppet states of the Pact. The Pact engaged in several conflicts with the League and other interstellar powers such as the Cheonsa, TAWN, and Amalah Empire until its borders reached their greatest extent in 522. In 633, the Final League-Pact War erupted and the Pact initially suffered severe losses. Against the wishes of many members, the Pact engaged in strategic withdrawals, despite ordering military forces left behind to fight to the death. Several FTL gates were deliberately destroyed to wipe out League space forces, at the cost of countless civilian lives. Battle lines stabilized once the Pact had regrouped, and their defensive strategy began costing the League more resources than it could resupply. A secret deal with traitors inside the League enabled the Pact to launch a series of devastating strikes within League territory, forcing them to abandon many of their gains. The conflict became fluid for several years until the Pact at last was able to deal a crippling blow to the primary League fleet. Peace negotiations began soon after, concluding with the Pact the recognized victor of the war. It proved a Pyrrhic victory. With the League collapsing, the Second and Third States began leaving the Pact, now that the common threat was removed. The Pact declared these withdrawals from the super-state illegal, and issued sanctions against many of secessionists. No military action has yet been undertaken. As of 658, the Pact only retains eight systems, with only the Founders and a handful of loyalist comprising it's population of 69 billion. =History= Cartel Wars Former Territories * Kan'drian Enclave Category:Nation